


Pastimes

by lavendermatrix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Langst, My First Work in This Fandom, SO, inspired by a super angsty drawing by aniscribbles on tumblr, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendermatrix/pseuds/lavendermatrix
Summary: inspired by ani-scribbles's super angsty comic on tumblrNobody knew how much time had passed, really.And he was going to find out for them.





	Pastimes

**Author's Note:**

> CREDT GOES TO ANI-SCRIBBLES ON TUMBLR.  
> (just a fic writer who saw an opportunity and thought this outttttt)  
> Warnings; Langst

Pastime 

If there was anything Lance McClain didn’t like to do, it was waiting.

And god, has he waited so much to go back to Earth. 

It was only one quick, abrupt decision to trust the Blue Lion, and time became indefinite outside the Earth. Nobody really knew how long it has been since they left home. Nobody knew how long it has been since the Garrison filed “Missing Person” reports on Hunk, Pidge, and him. 

Nobody knew if there was some Interstellar bullshit going around. That same bullshit being the unanswered question if time flowed faster in this planet, or incredibly slow in another. Nobody knew a clue and it was driving him crazy. 

He did know, however, that a long time had happened the night he caught Pidge giving herself another haircut. She’d told him that she didn’t tell anyone because she, too, was afraid to know how much time had passed since they left Earth. 

That was the same night Lance’s curiosity got the best of him.

It was sometime in the night (everybody was asleep and the castle was emitting a lower light to simulate the glow of the moon) when Lance went outside his room, running across one hallway to the next so he could reach his hangar. Blue was waiting for him, having sensed his deep desire to go back to his home planet. She leans down and opens her jaw, letting him run inside.

He sets the coordinates to Earth (he’d found out last week).

Opens the hatch.

And they’re gone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Again, not knowing how long it has been set his nerves on edge. He tried not to think about it too much, to not let his mind wander on how the Earth looked like. He still hoped that it was the same as before he left (or, best-case-scenario, even better!). Blue picks up the speed a bit, and he recognizes that bright dot he knows as the Sun. His Sun! Still glowing bright as ever

When he’s still passing along Saturn, he notices something strange. 

A flickering, purple light. 

And one of its icy moons pulverized, the pieces thrown out of the orbit they’ve known for so long. 

Fear latches up to his chest and brings down the weight in his stomach. 

He urges Blue to go faster.

Faster.

And faster.

“We’re almost there, Blue!!!”

His excitement is cut down too quickly. 

When he finally gets to see Earth clearly, he notices how goddamn long it’s been. 

“Finally…home…”

The Moon he’s come to grow and love and miss and cherish is somehow closer to the Earth’s surface. The craters he’d traced and memorized during the simulators so long ago were different, bigger. He finally lands his eyes on the Earth, tears brimming. 

It’s duller than it had been when they left, and there’s more landmass than ocean right now. 

He sets the coordinates to where he knows the Garrison could (should) be. 

He finally lands, Blue opens up and he steps out.

“What is… this..?”

It’s been too long.

The sky is gray. The air like sandpaper to his throat. The Garrison Institution just. 

Gone. 

He can only recognize the foundation of what’s left of it, wires cut off and sparking with their last sputters of energy. He turns around. 

And runs.

He runs so fast, so hard, he doesn’t pay attention to the air rasping his lungs. 

He reaches the city. 

And notices the tears slowly leaking out. 

There are no trees.

The ground is dry, crumbly.

The tall buildings scaled down.

Cars broken and overturned on the sidewalk.

A gust blows by, and with it carries a torn sheet of paper that flutters to his feet. He picks it up, sitting down on the dry ground. 

It reads, “MAKE SURE TO ENLIST TO FIGHT AGAINST THE GALRANS!” It has a graphic of the Garrison shooting up to a Galran fleet. 

His lips quiver, and he tries not to think about the many people who didn’t know what they were getting into. 

He ends up doing so. 

And the dam breaks, his sobs echoing around the too empty city. 

So goddam long

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to check out ani-scribbles on tumblr for the amazing comic that inspired this.


End file.
